The Reason Why
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: Haruhi learns the reason her Mom was a Lawyer. I might make this a series if I get enough reviews asking for it.


Hey y'all, just a short little drabble here.

Read, review, and hopefully… Enjoy!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

_**CRASH**_

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes in frustration as Tamaki ran around the room, ignoring the expensive imported porcelain tea set he just sent to its shattered doom, as he chased the twins around, shrieking nonsense about incest and who only daddies get the right to hold their daughters like that.

"That's…"

"Yes yes, I know, added to my debt." Haruhi interrupted the Shadow-king. Kyouya looked at her with a fake surprised face.

_It'd be more believable if it wasn't for the aura of amusement surrounding him._ Haruhi thought, not even bothering to look at him. She could feel Kyouya's dark smile sliding up her back like a cube of ice defying gravity.

In the distance, oblivious, or she'd buy it if she hadn't for a fact known Mori was aware of _everything_, sat the Seniors- Haruhi wondered when they were every going to graduate, they've been here for three years now- eating cake, and surrounded by a thick pink cloud of cuteness and sugary things. Huni had the ability to stop this, Kyouya wouldn't dare contradict the senior, but he just sat there eating cake and talking like a little child.

The okami-girl sighed and turned her vision away from the diabetes inducing picture and watched, vaguely interested as the self-proclaimed "king" and the twins ran around antagonizing each other. Tamaki could have put his foot down, saying that Haruhi wasn't at fault. But then Kyouya would "inform" him that the sooner Haruhi lost her debt, the sooner she'd leave the club. Which with Tamaki as the driving force, shield, and scapegoat for Kyouya, the entire club would then band together and she'd be indebt till her great-great-grandchildren were long since buried, and even then their descendants would be own by the Ootori's. With a sigh Haruhi stood up to leave and find a quiet place to study.

"Haruhi? Where are you going, the club hasn't been dismissed yet." Kyouya's smooth voice interrupted her quiet escape.

"Ano… I have a major test tomorrow in biology; if I don't study I'll do poorly on the test and loose my scholarship because I dropped my place at top student."

"Very well, you're excused, but you must make up the difference tomorrow." Kyouya dismissed her. As the door closed, Tamaki's wails and protests were just beginning to come to full volume. The last thing Haruhi heard of the host club that day was Kyouya's cool voice telling Tamaki that if she was expelled then she couldn't be in the club.

.

Haruhi wondered up entire flights of stairs and down impossibly long winding staircases till she found a room, at the end of a particularly quiet and dark hallway.

Hesitantly she poked her head in the doorway, careful not to walk into another host club type situation. Instead of a group of people waiting on the door to open or a graciously eloquent greeting, she found… the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack?

"Ah, Fujioka-san, have you decided to take up my offer and join the Black Magic Club?" Nekozawa's lilting voice dancing around her ears.

"Ah, my apologies, I was looking for a quiet place to study." The girl said, bowing slightly. Haruhi wondered exactly where he was, for his dark cloak blended him in the shadowy light perfectly.

"Ah, pity… well we were just about to end our bi-monthly club meeting, so feel free to wait around for a moment for us to finish, then the room's yours to use." Nekozawa turned back to the table, and Haruhi finally saw him in the soft candle light at the head of the long gothic styled ornate black table.

"Now as a final capping statement. It's been a pleasure holding this club with you all, but as you all know, everything must come to an end. The school board and council demand that we disband. We are allowed to meet in full number outside of school, but inside of the school premises, we are not allowed to regularly meet in more than groups of three. I am so sorry it had to come to this…" Nekozawa's voice began to waver and crack as he obviously tried to hold back the tears many others in the room where freely showing. Haruhi felt for the group, she would imagine they didn't have many friends outside of the club. She remembered once Huni mentioned that they always had to fight to keep their club going, there was a lot of strong opposition to the Black Magic Club. She guessed the club… just couldn't win against a strongly Christian School Board and Chairman. As a silvery drop escaped from the hood of Nekozawa's cloak and caught the light from the candle in front of him Haruhi suddenly wished she wasn't there to watch the seemingly indomitable sorcerer breakdown at the thought of loosing possibly his once sanctuary in school.

Against her will her feet carried her forth to rub the sempai's back as he broke down and sobbed.

"Shh, shh… its okay Sempai, if you'd like, I know the chairman fairly well, I could argue on your behalf." She said softly. It wasn't right, letting people walk all over you because they could. Slowly a fire started burning in her chest as she understood, finally, truly understood, why her mother was the way she was.

.

Sure she could have went where the money was, and left her daughter and widowed husband set for life. Possibly Haruhi could have paid to get into Ouran simply out of the inheritance she would have gotten from her mother, if the old letters from very well to do firms, all begging her mother to come work for them were true.

But her mother had abstained from those huge firms, instead opting to open up her own small one and fight for those whose rights were being stepped on by the very companies and multi-million dollar corporations those famous firms had represented.

.

With rare determination Haruhi began plotting on how to gain the Black Magic Club's right to assembly back… right after her Biology test.

Which she passed with a hundred percent.

..

Okay, I _might_ be tempted to do a continuation, and turn this into a story, if I get enough reviews requesting it. But then it will be put off till after I finish Burning Books and get the first few chapters of Prey up.


End file.
